


Anne The Matchmaker

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [62]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne did something good, Cussing, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, aramour, we love gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: One should know that telling Anne Boleyn about your crush of quite a while is a bad idea.Simply because she then will immediately nag you about said crush with questions like, have you seen them, were they cute today, have you confessed to them yet?And you will eventually lose your mind an tell her that you'll confess if she just leaves you alone.And then she will immediately accept and wish you luck, leading you to pace back and forth in the school bathroom practicing your speech with your wonderful stutter over and over again.Jane told Anne she liked Catalina.
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Anne The Matchmaker

Let it be known that telling Anne who you're crushing on is the worst possible decision possible. Because then she likes to nag you about them, like what you noticed today, did you talk to them, when are you gonna ask them out, aren't they cute, etc.

And Jane, she was always easily convinced to do something, including asking the head cheerleader, Catalina de Aragon, out on a date.

Because Jane had definitely been crushing on her for a solid year now.

And even though Jane has brought up the whole, she's straight and dating Henry Tudor, that did not dispel her energy on the matter of Jane's crush.

It was less that Jane was convinced, and more she was annoyed to the point that she burst that she'd ask her out if Anne just left her alone about it.

Which was a mistake obviously, because she took that deal immediately and wished her good luck. Yay.

So now Jane was in the school bathroom practicing her very long, awkward, and gay speech. She had it memorized, but unfortunately she was a nervous wreck which caused her to stutter and stumble through her carefully planned out confession speech.

She went through it again and again, and by miracle Anne happened to walk in and immediately wanted to hear her speech.

Jane rolled her eyes, but gave in anyways, it would be good to have someone to practice on other than herself in a mirror.

She barely stuttered through her introduction, self deprecating which Anne winced at, and she started to pace halfway through nervously. And she accidentally spiralled off on a tangent about how amazing Catalina was.

What Anne failed to mention was that earlier she had texted Catalina to hide in the stalls and just listen to what happened. Like Jane practicing twelve million speeches to said Catalina about how she liked her.

She finally ended with something mildly positive.

".....and even though I'm probably not the best you could do, would you go out with me next Friday?"

Anne stared at her with wide eyes, (and guilt???).

A stall squeaked and swung open, revealing the Spaniard in her cheer uniform shocked to the core that someone could care that much about her.

Jane could only watch in horror as Catalina stared at her.

Before she lost her shit on Anne, because accidents don't happen. After several minutes of Jane cussing Anne out in the most terrifying way possible, Anne made her escape, leaving Jane and Catalina alone.

"Yes." Catalina said suddenly, making Jane confused.

"Yes what?"

"I'll go out with you."

Jane stared at Catalina.

"Why?"

"Because nobody has ever put this much effort into asking me out, nobody has ever wanted to be with me this bad, and I - I kind of like you too." Catalina finished with a blush.

Jane stared at her in complete shock, how could she like her?

Catalina liked Jane.

Blasphemy.

Jane clearly must've been showing her confusion because Catalina walked forwards and tilted her head up, Jane met her soft golden gaze. Catalina smiled, seemingly bewitched by the azul eyes.

And then Catalina kissed Jane.

Jane's gay brain immediately yeeted itself out of her body, and she kissed her back. When they pulled away they were pressed against the tile of the bathroom walls. Jane had her arms wrapped around Catalina's neck, and Catalina had her hands on Jane's waist.

When Jane finally came around she looked up at Catalina, with a hand on her lips.

"How do I know you aren't pranking me?"

Catalina kissed her again after pulling her hand away, "I'm not."

Jane felt so happy, and dizzy, and confused, that she could only kiss her again. Eventually it became clear to them that making out in a bathroom was not the way to go and they pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry to ask you this, but Anne won't leave me alone if I don't. Can I ask you again in the halls?"

Catalina smiled, she brushed her thumb over Jane's lips, admiring how her lipstick was now stained there, "Of course."

__________________

Haha, Jane did worse in public.

Even with knowing she would say yes (hoping really)

Catalina had smiled softly at her and kissed her in front of everyone, much to Jane's surprise. Anne had bounced over and immediately spilled just how long Jane had liked Catalina, and how many tangents she went on, much to Jane's horror and Catalina's delight.

____________________

Jane was beyond nervous, all week Catalina had appeared, kissed her, and flirted with her.

It was both the most amazing thing ever, and stressful.

Only a few minutes ago Catalina had shown up at her locker and fiercely kissed her, her hands gripping her hips possessively that made Jane question if someone said something to her. Then Jane had been pulled into a hug where Catalina went limp in her arms, leading Jane to worry over her.

Catalina had pulled away, a tired expression on her face and whispered that she was looking forward to their date. She kissed her sweetly goodbye, a startling change from before.

Jane had pulled her back for a moment, asking what was wrong, and Catalina smiled slightly at her, and whispered that she let someone get to her.

______________________

Now it was time for their intensely planned out date.

Catalina was in ripped jeans and a yellow flannel that made Jane's head go nuts. She kissed her cheek and motioned for her to lead the way.

The intensely planned date was useable no matter what, except for one thing.

Rain.

And you'll never guess what happened.

Jane was furious, but trying to contain her anger. Catalina tried to assure her that it was okay, and this was fine as well. What Jane didn't know was that Catalina was touched by how angry Jane was that she couldn't give Catalina the perfect date, which in itself made the ruined plan the perfect date because Jane cared that much.

Catalina tapped her shoulder, and told her that she had an idea. Jane reluctantly let her take the lead, mournful over her planned date.

It was a roller rink, an interesting choice, but Catalina seemed to light up when it came into view, making Jane smile in turn.

It ended up being a lot of fun, Catalina helping a scowling Jane who was failing at skating. In the end they were latched into each other, laughing their ass off as they barely skated through. (Get it?)

When they made it to one of the side tables they could barely breathe from all the laughing. They got pizza and laughed more about.....everything. They talked like they'd been talking their entire lives. Eventually they took the skates off and handed them back, grins on their faces.

They walked out, Jane giggling at something Catalina had said and suddenly Catalina couldn't stop herself from kissing her. Jane kissed back immediately, on her toes.

"I had a lot of fun." Catalina murmured against her.

"Me too." Jane whispered.

They walked to the car, hand in hand, and grinning like idiots. The ride back to Catalina's was set in comfortable silence, both of them wondering when the next date would be.

(It was decided that they would go out again next Wednesday, and Jane would get a second chance at her perfect date)

Jane walked up to Catalina's front door, and wished her a good night. Catalina tuned suddenly, not wanting the night to end, "Do you want to come inside?"

Jane froze, unsure of how she should answer, but she'd already answered.

"Yes."

And that's how they ended up having a sleepover, with Jane curled into Catalina in her bed, asleep. Catalina admired the beauty in her arms, and grinned as she fully realized that she was going to be with this kind woman.

Catalina kissed her forehead, finding that Jane wearing her pajamas adorable. While Jane dreamed (100% not of Catalina) she smiled at the gesture and cuddled closer.

Oh yes, Catalina was glad that she for once listened to what Anne had to say.

Just this once.


End file.
